Where am I?
by Frida-Rosa12
Summary: Inuyasha finds a wired blond boy who is badly beaten and has no memory of himself other than his own name, and if things where not bad enough the boy can travel to Kagome's world? How does that work? Join Inuyasha and his new friend as they try to piece together his memory! And who's the girl the boy keeps dreaming about and why does he feel he must find her? First crossover! R
1. Chapter 1

**Frida: YO, YO, YO! My name is Frida! **

**Inuyasha: Read Shikon High School**

**Naruto: Is this a cross over?**

**Frida: Yes Naruto this is a cross over!**

**Inuyasha: Read Shikon High school! I'm the star! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha...**

**Naruto: So Frida in this part of the script I have to what?**

**Frida: Oh you have to be confused.**

**Inuyasha: Shikon High is her best story, ignore this one. This one sucks.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Naruto: Ok how's this… AHEM! 'Blood…? Unconscious?' **

**Frida: ehehe! Perfect Naruto!**

**Inuyasha: I have better acting that's why you should read Shikon High school!**

**Frida and Kagome: DANG IT INUYASHA SHUT UP!**

**Inuyasha: But the story…**

**Frida: I think they get the point!**

**Naruto:… I'm a go in the booth and start narrating.*walks in the booth***

**Inuyasha: Feh, thinks he's all professional just because Naruto stories are more popular. **

**Frida: Hehehe…. Here is Naruto's Adventure! Ready Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yes mam!**

**Frida: CHARACTER'S ARINT MINE! ENJOY THE CORSS OVER! **

**Inuyasha: I'll be on set, don't be late!**

Naruto's POV(inside his mind)

Darkness is all I can see right now. What has happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? I don't remember my name. Just then a bright light suddenly blinded my eyes I put a hand in front of my face to protect me from the brightness and I slowly opened my eyes to see what was causing this. I soon saw a big group of people gathered up in a circle slowly appear all around me. I tried looking at them closer but I couldn't see their faces and the way the light was hitting them it was impossible for me to see their clothing and hair color. It wasn't long for one of the people to suddenly start moving by crossing their arms.

"Uzumaki Naruto truly is the number one hyper active ninja" said a male voice

"_NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" _ Yelled out another feminine voice with venom dripping with every word she said.

"_Just leave me alone you dobe" _began a male voice. Then all the people began speaking one by one.

"_No thanks Naruto it's too much of a drag." _

"_Hey Naruto do you want some of my snacks?"_

"_Geeez Naruto calm down will yeah!? Do you want to buy a flower or not!?" _

" _Naruto Uzumaki! Will you join me for training? Come join me on a youthful run!" _

"_Naruto! Do you want to spar with us? I want to try out my new weapons."_

"_Naruto thank you for leading me the right way" _

"_Naruto thank you for saving me from myself. I must go my siblings are waiting for me at the gates." _

"_YAHOO! COME ON NARUTO!"_

"_Arff! ARFF!_

"_Naruto how can you forget a friend?" _

"_G-good luck N-Naruto-kun I know you c-can do it!"_

The voices they sound so familiar but I can't recall any of them I can't remember their names nor faces. The voices keep talking and calling me by Naruto. Is that my name? It has to be why else would they call me that? The voices soon began to fade away as did the people around me. I watched them fade away one by one until I was alone again. I looked around hoping to find some sort of way out but there was none.

"Oi! Wake up!" what? Where is that voice coming from? I don't recognize it at all. Huh? Just then everything around be began to glow brighter and brighter and I waking up?

Inuyasha's Pov

"Oi! Wake up!" I yelled at the body lying motionless on the floor. Gezz I decide to come out to bring Kagome back and what do I find? A Body covered in blood unconscious on the ground. I'll admit it, I was terrified when I saw him, after all he appeared out of nowhere! Not to mention a demon was about to eat him! If I didn't see his chest rise and fall I would of let the demon be! After I killed it and I took a closer look at him I saw his wounds where healing pretty quickly telling me he was alive, I think he's a kind of demon. I tried to smell his sent to determine it but the scent of blood overpowered any other scent. I frowned at the thought as I looked at his face. How long is he going to pretend to be dead I can hear him breathing from here I'm not stupid. Just then I saw his hand twitch from the corner of my eye. He's finally waking up. His eye's… there blue… I have never seen anyone with blue eye's before not even in Kagome's time. Huh? Now what is he doing? I questioned leaning a little closer to get a better look. I came to regret it.

"GA!" I yelled out as I held my head with my hands. What the hell was that?! He just suddenly sat up without even a warning! "What the hell was that you creep!" I yelled out as I turned to look at him; he was glaring at me.

"I should be asking you that! Why the heck were you so close to me you weirdo!" he shouted back

"Well excuse me technically saving your life!"

"huh? Saving my life…?"

"Yeah a demon almost ate you while you were on the ground unconscious you're lucky I was passing by here and found you in time or else you would have been long gone." I said crossing my arms and looking at a tree to the side.

"Blood…? Unconscious?" He asked. I glanced at I'm to see he was examining himself. I took this chance to look at him more closely and saw he is wearing blue sandal like shoes on his feet and clothing that seemed like it belonged in Kagome's time. Could he somehow be from Kagome's time? I then saw something that caught my attention, on the top of his yellow messy hair laid hidden a pair of red fox ears. How did I not notice them before? I scrunched up my nose as I looked at him I even saw a fluffy fox tail behind him. I scrolled myself for being so stupid and not noticing them earlier. I've sat here next to this guy for like an hour and I didn't notice a pair of Fox ears and a tail!? What the hell!?

"Um…. Where am I? Who are you? Do I know you?" The boy in front of me asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Better yet, where did you come from?" I asked. He froze and looked at the ground his ears dropping down against his head.

"I don't know" He said dusting off his shirt.

"Alright… Did you come here with anybody?"

"I don't know" He replied, Now picking at the grass. I scarfed at his lack of answers

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you at least know anything!?" I heard him sigh and taking in a deep breath and looked up at me and grinned as his ears perked up twitching taking me by surprise.

"No clue!" He said. I looked at him in complete shock and suddenly lost my balance and fall to my side. I quickly sat up and glared at him.

"Seriously!?Do you at least know your name!? And I swear to god if you say 'No' I'll-"

"Heheh!" he laughed as he sat up and pointed at himself with his thumb as if giving a thumbs up. "Yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto Uzumaki huh… Well Mr. Uzumaki how come you don't know anything?"

"I don't know maybe I lost my brain."

"… You mean' you lost your memory?'

"Yeah that!" He grinned as I face palmed myself.

"Ugh whatever, Look I have to go alright? Take care man." I said as I got up and walked for the well.

"Wait! Don't just leave me somewhere I don't recognize! Especially when I have no memories!" I heard the guy yell making me stop in my tracks. He's right I can't just leave him like this. Not to mention; what if I came back with Kagome and we found the guy dead!? '

'_Man that dummy couldn't even protect himself!'_

'_You knew him?!'_

'_Yeah he was some guy I meet on my way here. He lost his memory. I told him I had to come get you and he desisted to wait here. '_

'_INUYASH! Why would you leave a guy by himself with no memory of who he is alone!?'_

'_Uhh well…' _

'_Inuyasha! You Jerk because of you an innocent man died!'_

'_B-But Kagome!'_

'_Inuyasha SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!'_

I shivered at the thought and looked at the blond behind me. I sighed. "Naruto right?"

Naruto smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Inuyasha." I said "Well I guess I have to take you to the old hags hut."

"Huh? Where were you going to go?" He questioned

"That well over there to get a friend." I said pointing at the well a few feet behind me

"eh!? Your friend fell in their!?" He began to panic "Don't worry I'll rescue you Inuyasha's friend!" He yelled as he ran past me and jumped in the well. I stared after him in shock as I walked over to the rim of the well.

"The hell where you think-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked down the well to see it empty. There's no way he could have gotten threw. Kagome and I are the only ones that can get through the well. I pushed the thought aside as I jumped in after him.

**Frida: And that's a rap people! Perfect acting guys!**

**Inuyasha: And that's because I'm awesome!**

**Naruto: Sweet! You guys where all grate!**

**Sakura: Thanks' Naruto, you too! **

**Ino: She wasn't talking about you Sakura. **

**Sakura: Shut up Ino pig!**

**Ino: Billboard brow!**

**Sasuke: hn. They're at it again…*sits on the couch* **

**Shikamaru: Girls are troublesome.**

**Choji: You want some chips Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: Thanks Choji**

**Lee: You can just feel the youthful energy!**

**Tenten: What Youthful energy?**

**Neji: I don't know but let him be Tenten he seems happy…**

**Kiba: Man I'm hungry, what about you Akamaru?**

**Akamaru: ARF!**

**Shino: My bugs are becoming disturbed by the loudness. **

**Hinata: A-ano G-girls p-please calm down…**

**Ino: No way! Sakura started it!**

**Sakura: I did not!**

**Naruto: Um Hinata I think you should back away from them their really angry…**

**Hinata: B-But N-Naruto…**

**Sakura: Hey! Naruto leave Hinata alone! Don't you see she doesn't want to be with you!?**

**Ino: What? Naruto you finally making a move on Hinata!? Nice!**

**Naruto and Hinata: W-what!? No!**

**Sakura: CHAN NARO! NARUTO YOU FEAND!*She punches him through 4 walls***

**Frida: AHH! MY WALL!**

**Inuyasha: S-S-Scary!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto!*she runs after him and everyone surrounds him***

**Frida: Naruto you ok? Naruto!?**

**Hinata: Naruto please wake up!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sit Boy!

**Frida: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm trying to give my stories new chapters as often as possible that way you won't be bored waiting during your vacation.**

**Kagome: She has that Fanfiction app and she's read a lot of fanfics already. So she has nothing better to do.**

**Frida: for your information KA-GO-ME I still have a lot of story's waiting for me on my phone. I can literally leave right now and keep reading the story in currently on.**

**Kagome: alright fine. By the way I think you should start reading some 'in-progress' stories and not just 'complete' ones. **

**Frida: I know it's getting harder and harder to find stories that are complete catch my attention. Not to mention I've read so many already it's hard to find one I haven't read. **

**Inuyasha: Not to mention most of the good ones are trolls! They say their complete and yet BOOM! You find out it's an 'in progress' story and your just sitting there like '…Why? Why do this to me?'**

**Frida: Exactly! Wait…Inuyasha? You read Fanfiction?**

**Inuyasha: … I'll go wait for my part… **

**Kagome and I: … Well… that was unexpected….**

**Naruto: Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

_**Last time!**_

_I shivered at the thought and looked at the blond behind me. I sighed. "Naruto, right?"_

_Naruto smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah! Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_I'm Inuyasha." I said "Well I guess I have to take you to the old hags hut."_

"_Huh? Where were you going to go?" He questioned_

"_That well over there to get a friend." I said pointing at the well a few feet behind me_

"_eh!? Your friend fell in their!?" He began to panic "Don't worry I'll rescue you Inuyasha's friend!" He yelled as he ran past me and jumped in the well. I stared after him in shock as I walked over to the rim of the well. _

"_The hell where you think-" I stopped mid-sentence as I looked down the well to see it empty. There's no way he could have gotten threw. Kagome and I are the only ones that can get through the well. I pushed the thought aside as I jumped in after him._

_**NOW!**_

**Naruto POV.**

After I had jumped into the well to save Inuyasha's friend I found myself surrounded by a light purple light and it felt as if I was feather flowing to the ground. The light slowly began to disappear and I found myself land softly on my feet at the bottom of the well. I looked up to find a wooded ceiling instead of bright blue skies. My curiosity caught the best of me as I jumped or of the well and stepped out of the small wooden room only to see concrete floors and a big shrine in front of me. I stared in awe until I smelt the scent of… is that… beef ramen? How do I know what beef ramen is? Ah who cares all I know is I love ramen! I began to follow the smell of ramen and stopped in front of the front door to the shrine. Should I knock?

"hm? Um excuse me may I help you?" I heard the voice of a girl call. I turned to see a girl about me and Inuyasha's age in a school uniform and holding her bag in the other hand.

"Hey! Heheh Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean to intrude yah know? It's just that this guy I met told me he was going to jump in the well to get a friend and I thought someone got stuck and I jumped in and I ended up here yah know!" I said scratching my neck

"The well? The guy you were talking to wouldn't be Inuyasha would it?" She asked "White long hair with dog ears and an attitude?"

"Yeah! That's the guy!" I grinned

"Well I didn't think it was possible for someone to go through the well that isn't me and Inuyasha." She began to ponder "oh well, we'll talk about it later. Are you hungry? I'm sure my mom made food already."

"That would be great! I'm starving yah know!"

" Yah know? Hehe! Well I'm Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!" She said as she walked over to the door and unlocked it with her spare key

"Nice to meet you Kagome! I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" I said as I walked into her house.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled out as she took off her shoes and I followed her actions.

"Welcome home dear! Oh! You brought a friend with you!" Her mom said smiling over to me.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you!" I said kindly as I bowed.

"Oh what manners!" She smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you as well"

"Naruto here says that he's from the feudal era." Kagome stated as she placed her bag next to the couch.

"Well that does explain the ears and tail." Kagome's mother smiled and began to rub my ears. I couldn't help it I leaned into her hand and a light purr escaped me.

"Awwww!" Kagome and her mom squealed.

"Hey mom when is dinner! Huh? Sis! Your home!"

"Hey Souta. Oh meet Naruto! He's from the feudal era." Kagome said as the little boy looked up at me and we just stared at each other.

"You're a half demon like Inuyasha! Cool! Are you ganna eat with us!?" He suddenly asked

"If he doesn't mind." Kagome's mom smiled. I grinned

"I'd love to!" I said as we all sat at the table. I soon got to meet Kagome's grandfather and we all had a nice chat as Kagome's mom served everybody food. The second my plate touched the table I smelt Inuyasha's sent. After a few minutes the door busted open and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen glaring daggers at me. Man I didn't even get to eat yet.

"The hell are you doing?" He asked.

"About to eat beef ramen." I stated

"I can see that but why!?"

"Kagome's mom invited me to dinner I couldn't refuse such a kind offer." I said as he became even more irritated with me.

"Inuyasha! Sit down and be quiet! We're trying to have a nice dinner with our new guest" Kagome said as calmly as possible.

"Guest? He aint no guest!" The next thing I know Inuyasha was on the ground after Kagome told him to sit. It sounded and looked like it hurt.

"Inuyasha if you don't take a seat and stop yelling at our guest I will say it again." Kagome threatened. Now that is interesting, one word and he's on the ground. I wonder if only Kagome can say it. They seem good together too… I wonder if they like eachother… Hmm I'll test out both theories later. I thought as I had some ramen. Ohhh this so good!

"Another bowl please"

"A-already?" Kagome choked out in shock. Her mom smiled and got me another bowl and placed 8 other bowls out just in case, I think that was a really smart move. By the time the finished their first bowl of Ramen I had finished my forth bowl. Inuyasha ate almost as fast as I did but was barely on his third plate. I grabbed the last plate of ramen and chugged it down and sighed in relief.

"My you are fun to watch Naruto!" Kagome's mom smiled sweetly

"You must really love Ramen!" Souta stated "maybe even more than Inuyasha!"

"Hehehe! Yah think so?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Not to mention your tail was wagging the whole time!" Kagome giggled. I looked at my tail to see it still wagging causing me to blush lightly from embracement.

"Feh! I think you look ridiculous." Inuyasha commented. I pouted.

"Hey Naruto do you know how to play video games?" Souta asked as he got up and began to walk over to the living room. Video games? Why does that sound so familiar?

"Souta he's from the futile era of course he doesn't know"

"YEAH! What do you got?" I asked cutting Kagome off getting a piece of my memory back on video games.

"Sweet! Come on!" Souta said grabbing my wrist and leading me to the living room.

**Normal POV. **

Kagome just sat there dumbstruck at the fact Naruto knew what video games where. He was from the feudal era wasn't he? He shouldn't know about technology yet. Kagome sat their staring off into space trying to rack her brain as to how Naruto knows about video games. The only explanation she was able to come up with was that he was somehow from her world but that made no sense to her.

"Hmm so he's getting some of his memory back huh?" Inuyasha suddenly stated

"Huh? His memory?" Kagome asked snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah. On my way over to the well I suddenly caught the send of blood and when I followed it a demon was about to attack him so I killed it. When he came to he didn't remember where he came from or what he was doing their only his name." Inuyasha explained in a board tone.

"I see… so… what do we do?" Kagome asked

"Feh like I care what happens to-"

"INUYASHA!"

"Guh!"

"We HAVE to help him regain his memory's rather you like it or NOT!" Kagome growled. "If you don't agree then I'll say it!"

"OK! Fine! See if I care!" He pouted as he stomped to the living room to watch the boys play.

Kagome sighed deeply and desisted to grab her bag from the couch and go to her room to grab some cloths and take a shower. Once she finished and changed into something comfy she walked down the steps and towards the living room just when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome called out as she turned towards the door and opened it. "Eh?! H-Hojo!?"

"hello Kagome. I came by to make sure you where alright." Hojo replied with a kind smile.

"Y-yeah… um would you like to come in?" she asked kindly. His smile became wider and he nodded. Kagome led him towards the living room and looked at Naruto and Inuyasha then looked at their ears witch where twitching. She then began to freak out on what to do.

"OH! I didn't know you had friends that where cosplayers Kagome!" Hojo smiled as he walked in.

"Y-yeah cosplayers…." She mumbled.

"Hey Naruto Inuyasha do you want water?" Souta called from the kitchen

"Yeah I do!" Naruto called

"No thanks!" Inuyasha replied. A few seconds later Souta came back and handed Naruto water.

"So we're playing Just dance four right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! On the PlayStation 3!" Souta replied as he stretched his arm out to choose the song. He ended up choosing Jail House Rock. Before it started Naruto dragged Inuyasha into it and he ended up dancing with them. Kagome quickly ran to her room and came back with a video recorder and recorded the hole seen with a smirk. By the end of the song Inuyasha chose the next song Moves like Jagger.

"Hey Kagome I just remembered I had something to ask you." Hojo suddenly said.

"Hm? What is it Hojo?" She asked as Naruto stopped dancing to drink some water

"I was wondering if… you would like… to have dinner with me" He said. Naruto's ear twitched at this and he suddenly found himself chocking on water.

"L-like a date?" Kagome asked as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Now Inuyasha noticed Naruto choking and started to panic.

"Yeah how about it?" He smiled. Naruto was on the floor trying to swallow the water her was choking on while Inuyasha ran circles around him catching the attention of Souta who was watching in interest.

"Hojo… that's a nice offer and all but… I have to say no. I'm sorry" Kagome said looking down at her feet. Naruto suddenly stopped choking and sat up shocking Inuyasha and irritating him.

"Oh I see…" Hojo said sadly. Inuyasha punched Naruto on the top of his head for worrying him. Naruto glared at Inuyasha and pounced him.

"Well… I should get going then. Have a nice day Kagome!" Hojo smiled once again and left. Kagome said her goodbye and closed the door and walked back into the living room only to see Inuyasha and Naruto fighting while Souta was laughing.

"INUYASHA! You're going to destroy the house! SIT BOY!" She yelled causing Inuyasha to hit the floor and stop the fight. "Naruto!" She growled.

"He started it! He hit my head!" Naruto cried

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled making Inuyasha flinch "SIT!"

"GAU!" Inuyasha yelled as his face hit the ground.

"Leave our guest alone!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to Naruto. "We have a guest room if you'd just follow me I'll take you there."

"Sure." Naruto said rubbing his head. He got up and followed Kagome.

"You basterd I'ma get you back…" Inuyasha mumbled causing Naruto's ear twitch. He pouted and turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome? What words rhymes with Kit?" Naruto asked

"Kit? What for?" She asked as they got upstairs.

"I got a memory of a crossword puzzle I was working on and I need a word that rhymes with Kit. Three letters starts with S" Naruto said making a thinking face.

"Hmmm let me think… Oh! Maybe it was Sit!" She said happily. Not long after there was the sound of something hitting the ground loudly. "huh? What was that?" Kagome asked

"Hey is this my room for today?" Naruto asked skipping the question. Kagome turned to look at the door and forgot all about the loud sound causing Naruto to smirk at his little prank.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was downstairs kissing the floor again. He heard Naruto ask Kagome the question and he knows he planned it. 'That stupid fox is going to get it' Inuyasha thought 'I'ma get him back for this!" The next thing he knew he heard Naruto explain a joke to Kagome and she started laughing

"OH! Sit! I get it! Sit!" She laughed out causing Inuyasha to hit the floor hard twice.

'That's it! I'm getting him back tomorrow!' Inuyasha growled as he started to think of a plan to get back at Naruto tomorrow.

**Frida: Heheheh! Ok guys! Until next time! **

**Kagome: Hahahaha! Sit! Hahahah I get it! Sit!**

***Inuyasha hits the floor***

**Naruto: I'm loving this so far.**

**Inuyasha: Naruto I'ma kill you for this!**

**Naruto: Hahahah! I'd like to see you try!**

**Inuyasha: OH yeah!?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! Naruto! Stop fighting you two!**

**Naruto: Yes Kagome**

**Inuyasha: Make me you stupid winch!**

**Frida:…. Ohhhh no…**

**Naruto: Oh boy…**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! YOU JERK! SIT! SIT! SIT! *Inuyasha starts hitting the ground constantly. **

**Naruto: Pht… t-tell next time guys!**

**Frida: Shhhh Naruto if you start laughing you'll get into trouble too!**

**Naruto: I know!**


End file.
